disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Art of Animation
Art of Animation is an attraction at Hong Kong Disneyland, located in Main Street, U.S.A.'s Opera House. As part of the expansion of the park in summer 2008, replaced The Disneyland Story presenting How Mickey Mouse Came to Hong Kong. Summary Behold an exhibition of original Disney artwork and see how an early concept sketch can become an animated character inside the building. View drawings, sculptures and rare collectibles from more than 80 years of beloved Disney and Pixar cartoons and animated feature films—and learn how Disney artists created and eventually brought to life some of your favorite Disney characters, such as: *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Dumbo'' *''Bambi'' (in the exhibit dedicated to Disney Legend Tyrus Wong, known for his spectacular landscape work) *''Cinderella'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''Tarzan'' *''Toy Story'' and Toy Story 2 *''The Incredibles'' *''Cars'' *''Ratatouille'' Toy Story Zoetrope A zoetrope is a device that flashes a series of still images to produce the illusion of motion. Instead of using traditional, one-dimensional drawings, Toy Story Zoetrope features 3-dimensional figures of characters from the Disney•Pixar Toy Story film series—including Woody, Jessie and Bullseye—to demonstrate how even sculptures can easily become fully animated in the eye of the beholder. As large disks whirl under a flashing strobe light, the Toy Story characters spring to life. "The Magic Continues" Preview Gallery Due to its 5th anniversary celebration in 2011, "The Magic Continues" Preview Gallery was placed inside the building's golden age area, displaying the three new themed area Grizzly Gulch, Mystic Point and Toy Story Land, the expansions at the park. Later, the display had moved to Hong Kong Disneyland Hotel. Magic Access Member Service Center In 2012, since Magic Access Member Service Center was under construction, the center has temporary moved to the building, replaced The Preview Gallery, while the Art of Animation is covered with a curtain whereas guests could enter and visit. Events Monsters University Administration Building Due the Monstrous Summer event in 2013, the building was converted into Monsters University Administration Building, in conjunction with the release of the film Monsters University. It was ran from June 13, 2013. Although the event officially ended on September 1, the attraction continued until October 31, part of the "Disney's Haunted Halloween" event started form October 4. Guests will go directly to the building to obtain their very own Monsters University Student Cards. Simply by inserting their park tickets or Magic Access Membership Cards into the Monsters University Student ID Booth, guests can also have their scary Student Photos taken. See also *Disney Animation Building *The Magic of Disney Animation *Art of Disney Animation References Category:Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Main Street, U.S.A. attractions Category:Walk-Through Attractions Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Dumbo Category:Bambi Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Tarzan Category:Toy Story Category:The Incredibles Category:Cars Category:Ratatouille Category:Monsters University Category:Inside Out Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Summer attractions Category:Halloween attractions